Abbie's Gift
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: kay guys, this is a mythical story one-shot, and it's gonna be a long one-shot, so i'm gonna make the story chapters. Abbie's life is boring and lifeless. She's got one friend and he falls in love w/ sum1 else. this tail is really FISHY...
1. Prologue

Abbie's Gift

PROLOGUE!!

Abigail Dawn Priscilla Henson. That's me. Or Abbie. My nickname is just as plain as my full name. Thanks to my perfect scores in high school, I'm now in college. I had skipped twelfth grade, and just moved in with the graduating class. I'm a smarty, as my friends used to say. I've only got about three friends. Two I almost never see and the one hangs out with me so much, my house mates get sick of him and dress him up in stupid stuff while I'm out. I came back once, and they'd blindfolded him and tied him to a chair, dressing him in a pink dress. MY pink dress. The one I was going to use for the spring dance! I'd paid half of my bank account for that, and Hayley runs into my room and grabs the neatly pressed, in a suit bag dress, and stuffs Cole in it. I moved out for a while. To Cole's house. Where there were boys jumping around every second. And asking me to show them my room. I moved back into the dress up house and here I sit. In world history. A nerd and a smelly jock sitting in either side of me. No sleep last night, the girls welcomed me with a party. My eyes drifted closed and I paid no more attention to the class I was down a few marks on. Perfect scores in class, goodbye.


	2. Part One of many

Abbie's Gift

My skin was hot and my face dripped with sweat. I sucked a breath in, but my lungs couldn't work for me. I choked without air.

The red lights were flashing, my heart racing, until a cool hand stroked my forehead. My scenes of horror were over. I looked around meand i was in the artic snows. Nothing chattered or shook, it felt the cold hit me. I violently shook, my eyes closing on me and i collapsed on the ice.

I knew I was dying of hypothermia. Frozen tears covered my eyes and my eyelashes were stuck together. My mind went blank and my limbs were pinned down by something. I heard a shout and I awoke with a gasp.

"Oh, god! She's okay! You scared us!" someone sighed in relief.

"Wha...?" I began to sit up and I realized I fell asleep during World History.

The fuzzy shape I woke up to pushed me back down gently.

"Oh no you don't. You've got to relax. You were crying and screaming." my eyes finally readjusted and the fuzz was the student teacher, Mr. Sayback. He was quite muscular, yet gentle, and had the sweetest smile to help in any situation.

"Abbie, Mrs. Koss went to get a nurse to help and should be back..."

The classroom door opened and my teacher and the head nurse rushed in and sat down beside Mr. Sayback.

"Now." he turned towards the nurse, Helga, and began to explain what happened; "I was teaching History, facing the board, then I heard a worried voice yell. I looked back and I saw Abbie shaking and she began to scream. I rushed over shouting to ask what happened and when I looked to see Mrs. Koss, she was already on the way to your office. Then she woke up and well, you know the rest." his words came out like an excited child.

"Well, hon, did you get hurt?" she pressed around my head and looked gently into my eyes, clearly concerned.

"No, I don't think so. It was just the dream I had, scared me." I told her, embarrassed. I winced when she pressed the back of my head. She immediately took her hands away and grabbed an ice pack.

I laid there, watching the twenty-three pairs of eyes staring at me.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"So, I heard you got pinned by a student teacher." My friend Cole remarked. Cole was my friend – well, my only friend – and he looks as though he never heard of the term 'get cleaned up'. He wore too-big jeans, which weren't as low down his butt as most boys, he wore a huge West 49 green and purple hoodie, with an undone blue polo shirt. Cole did _not _know how to dress himself properly since the day I had met him.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I fell asleep during World History." I confessed, as we walked towards our usual table with our lunch trays.

"You slept? During World History? Sweet! I get a detention every time I even try." He chuckled. He set his lunch tray down and courteously pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down.

"Thanks. So, what are you gonna so with on the weekend?" I asked as I munched on a carrot.

"I dunno. Maybe hang out with Seth and Roy. Meet some girls, you know. The usual." He shrugged. "Anything on for you?"

"Well, I do have my sweet sixteen coming up…and driving lessons!!" I squealed. His mouth hung open, bug-eyed. "What? Too girly?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hellooo?" Co-ole! Yoo-hoo!" I waved my pizza slice in front of his face. He didn't flinch. Normally, he would take a humongous bite and chew, open-mouthed. I turned and followed his gaze.

He was staring at the door. I looked back at him and his head was turned again. I looked above his head, and looking back at Cole wan a girl. A very pretty girl. A very pretty, _brunette _girl. She smiled, winked at him and flounced away.

"Oh… my… GAWD! She was… she was… the perfect girl for me!" he put a huge grin on his face. I laughed at his childish grin and excitement and glanced around the cafeteria to find 'the perfect girl for him'. I found her talking to the principal. He was short, dark-haired, half-bald and middle-aged. Not a bad choice, but hilarious to look _down _at.

For the rest of the day, Cole had his eyes on 'her' and watched her every move. He followed her and spoke with her for long periods of time. Cole came up to me, and sat down beside me for Math with a worried look on his face.

"She said lots of guys were hitting on her and she hated it. She said she was actually 'the _ugly_' girl in her old school. The guys were all remarking her dress. She's _so _sweet though! Should I ask her out? Or wait? Give me advice!" he pleaded, while shooting questions.

"I don't think I should interfere with anyone's love life…" I thought.

"I'll pay you!" he blurted out. Our math teacher gave us a glare and Cole stuck out his tongue after she turned back to the board. I sighed.

"How much? Oh, and you're also going to be paying for closet education." I reminded him. He made a fist and held it up triumphantly.

"YES! Oh, and uh… I guess name your price, because I'm thinking _really _low right now…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Thirty?" I suggested. I didn't know if it was unreasonable, so I guessed. He shuffled around his jean pockets, and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to me and I swiped it just as the teacher walked by.

"Passing notes? I'll take it." She commanded. Mrs. Soole is always so damn crabby! I looked at Cole and he was looking at the teacher. I took out the money and placed it into her waiting hand. She rudely snatched it out of my grasp and held it up to the light.

"Drug money?" she said, examining the bill.

"No, he's paying me for…" I glanced over to Cole and he was using his finger to mime cutting his throat. "tutoring." I plucked a random word, which was very accurate for him out of my mind.

"Here's your money. I doubt he'll find a better tutor." She shot Cole a glance.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered under my breath as she walked away. I stuffed the bill back in my pocket and no one _seemed _to know.


End file.
